Frankie
Frankie is a male dog character who first appeared in JumpStart 1st Grade (1995). He originally appeared mainly in products for 1st Graders. Nowadays, he is the mascot of JumpStart and stars in games for a wide variety of ages. Appearance In JumpStart 1st Grade (1995), Frankie originally had brown fur and wore only a green collar. He also had long, thin arms and a long body. In later games of the classic era, such as ''JumpStart Math for First Graders'', ''JumpStart Reading for First Graders'', and [[JumpStart 1st Grade (2000)|''JumpStart 1st Grade (2000)]], he wears a red vest and a brown collar. There are several minor changes made to his body, such as his legs being shorter and wider, his eyes and nose being slightly smaller, and his snout being thinner. In [[JumpStart Around the World|''JumpStart Around the World]], Frankie underwent some minor design modifications and began wearing an outfit consisting of a blue collar red sweater with yellow trim, a V-neck, and the yellow letters "JS" on it. He continued to wear a similar outfit in other games of the Advanced/pre-Advanced era, with small modifications, such as the font in which JS was written. Oftentimes in the JumpStart Advanced series proper, the JS was dropped. In the JumpStart All Stars feature of JumpStart Advanced, as well as the title screens of JumpStart Advanced games, Frankie wears a red shirt with blue stripes and yellow stars on it. In the ''JumpStart 3D Virtual World'' series and ''JumpStart'' (online game), he has light brown fur, and he wears a blue collar, a maroon shirt with two thin yellow stripes and a darker maroon stripe on the front, and blue jeans. Unlike the other characters, his appearance doesn't change between grade levels. Personality and Characteristics In his pre-Advanced series appearances, Frankie usually tended to be fun-loving, silly, a joker, and a bit of a goofball. A fan-submitted worksheet on the JumpStart website alludes to this, saying, "Frankie is full of energy, loves jokes, and is always trying new things- sometimes silly things!". Jumpstart. (2012). Frankie's Friends. Jumpstart Common. Retrieved June 27, 2015. Frankie has often been depicted as having an interest in bones and dog biscuits. In ''JumpStart Numbers'', he has a secret hideout containing a safe which is full of dog biscuits, and eats a massive amount in one sitting. Pizza is also one of Frankie's favorite foods. A Knowledge Adventure biography for Frankie's earliest appearances says that he loves all food but is especially fond of pizza,Knowledge Adventure. (1998). Frankie's Page. Frankie's Home Page. Retrieved February 5, 2016. and a JumpStart Blog entry from 2009 stated that Frankie's favorite food is pizza (specifically cheese pizza). Jumpstart. (2009). Family Game Time. Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved February 5, 2016. This is also referenced in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, in which Frankie's activity centers around him making pizzas. According to ''JumpStart Math for First Graders'', Frankie loves digging holes and messing up his backyard. He also indicates he enjoys chasing his tail. On the Sign-in Screen, the Bookworm claims he doesn't like cats, though later entries depicting him interacting with Casey do not provide support for this claim. Shortly after being shrunk by the Queen Bee, he describes himself as a scaredy-cat. According to ''JumpStart Reading for First Graders'', Frankie is a former circus dog. Earlier entries in the series also tended to portray Frankie with more canine characteristics than later ones. He was even sometimes depicted as living in a doghouse. Later entries in the series tend to portray Frankie as more human, though with occasional nods to his doghood, such as continuing to depict him as enjoying dog biscuits or bones. In [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left The Juice on the Caboose?]] and [[JumpStart ABC's|''JumpStart ABC's]], Frankie is a train conductor. Frankie is a camp leader in ''JumpStart Learning System: Phonics'''' and the JumpStart 3D Virtual World series. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Frankie became the main character of the JumpStart series, and his dominant traits became his friendliness, sociability, and leadership skills. He likes to interact with others, and is a dependable friend. His unique JumpStart All-Stars learning style is 'The People Person'. The JumpStart Advanced series manuals say, "Frankie teaches children using his interpersonal learning style. He can relate every problem to a social situation and usually finds an answer." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All Stars, Frankie's profile said, "Frankie tries to be everyone's pal, and is ready to rally the JumpStart team around the latest dilemma. He sticks his nose into a few too many situations, but he always strives to bring about a peaceful resolution. He'd like to run for office when grows up, as long as there's an adequate supply of bones and chew toys."Knowledge Adventure. Frankie, the Team Leader. Retrieved on July 26, 2015. The JumpStart Blog says, "As Camp JumpStart’s head counselor, Frankie wants to make sure you have a good time at camp. If you ever need advice, directions or just a little encouragement, you can count on Frankie." Frankie's profile in JumpStart World says, "Frankie is the Camp leader. Frankie can always find an answer to any problem. He loves to help the new scouts. Frankie says, 'Everyone is a winner.' " In the Games 'JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Frankie is a dog who is apparently the mascot of a first grade school. He has a doghouse out by the playground. JumpStart Math for First Graders Frankie's love of digging holes and generally messing up the backyard has disturbed the bugs that call it home. As punishment, the Queen Bee shrinks him down to the size of an ant. The player helps Frankie navigate the now enormous backyard and play activities to get him back to his normal size. JumpStart Reading for First Graders Frankie is a former circus dog who must save circus performers from Mel the Magician. JumpStart Numbers Frankie consumes all the dog biscuits in his secret vault. The player explores three of Frankie's dreams in order to help him find the biscuits and replenish his supply. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Frankie is a train engineer. He appears in a few cutscenes and drives the train. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (1999) Frankie is the camp director of Camp Readalot. JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Frankie is the mascot of a first grade school. The player plays activities with him to help him find treasures. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Frankie is the player's travel buddy in the first grade version. JumpStart Artist (2000) Frankie appears in the activity "Frankie's Paint-Along Songs". In this activity, the player helps Frankie make a movie. First the player chooses one of four movies to work on. Then the player illustrates three frames that will appear the movie. JumpStart Languages (2001) Frankie appears at the (American) English pavilion, and is associated with Roxy. JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002) Frankie is the host of the Animal Habitat Contest. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals Frankie serves as the player's main guide throughout the game. He has started an adopt-a-pet program to find homes for homeless pets that the player can help out with. Frankie mainly appears in the Picture Perfect and Cloud Maze activities. In Picture Perfect, the player helps arrange pets so Frankie can photograph them. In Cloud Maze, the player maneuvers Frankie's hot air balloon to find new homes for the pets. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals Frankie is one of the main characters and one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Frankie is one of the main characters. He comes up with the idea of trying to win the Super Scooter for his little cousin Squirt after his old scooter is destroyed by Jimmy Bumples. The player can visit Frankie's house and play an activity, Frankie's Pizza Stand. Frankie is one of seven characters who can be selected to be the player's racer, and he has his own power-up, gadget, trick, and track. His power-up is the Smoky Bone, his gadget is the Turbo Bones, and his trick is the Dish of Old Dog Food. His track is lined by bone-shaped dog biscuits, and the surrounding areas have doghouses. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Disc 1: Fundamentals In this game, Frankie works at JumpStart Headquarters and gives assignments to CJ and Edison. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Pet Rescue (2009) Frankie is one of the main characters and local residents. JumpStart Crazy Karts (2011)' Frankie is one of the characters that the player can choose to be their racer. In Videos In [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]], Frankie is a train engineer. In Books Frankie appears in all the 1st Grade workbooks and 1st Grade Readers, as well as some other Readers. Quotes *''"I'm Frankie, and what I love most are my friends. I love to talk to them, listen to them, and play games with them. I am a really good friend because I really care about you."'' - Self-introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade *''"He's more than a mascot, he'll help you a whole lot, he is really super silly, he's Frankie."'' - Frankie's theme song from JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Trivia * In JumpStart Math for First Graders, Frankie calls himself a "wiener dog", implying that he is of the dachshund breed. Gallery 1c sign in.png|Frankie at the sign-in screen of JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) 1c sandbox.png|Frankie's doghouse and sandbox from JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) 1c frankie credits.png|Frankie in the credit sequence of JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) frankie autorun.png|Frankie's appearance during the late 90's Js1stgradefrankiemegaphone.png|Frankie with a special vest and megaphone (JumpStart 1st Grade Deluxe artwork) jsw_jsv_atw_frank.jpg|Frankie exploring (JumpStart Around the World promotional image) JP Frankie.jpg|Frankie and his house in one of the JumpStart jigsaw puzzles art frankie game.png|Frankie's Paint-Along Songs, from JumpStart Artist Frankie cowboy.png|Frankie as a cowboy, from JumpStart Languages Frankie-as-seen-in-jsaa.PNG|Frankie in JumpStart Animal Adventures JSDinoAdventureFieldTrip Closing6.png|Frankie in JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip ad1 frankie pep talk.png|Frankie giving a pep talk in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Ad1 frankie game.png|Frankie's Pizza Stand, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade ad1 frankie track.png|Frankie's scooter track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade 2ad_frankie helps.png|Frankie helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Frankie Running.png|Frankie running ad1a frankie flag.png|Frankie holding a flag ad1a frankie book.png|Frankie reading a book ad1a frankie trophy.png|Frankie with a trophy ad1a frankie basketball.png|Frankie playing basketball ad1a frankie baseball 2.png|Frankie holding a baseball and mitt ad1a frankie tennis.png|Frankie playing tennis ad1a frankie football.png|Frankie holding a football Ad1a frankie cheer.png|Frankie cheering frankie-3Dworld.jpg|Frankie's current appearance jumpstart world frankie profile.png|Frankie's profile in JumpStart World Jumpstart kayaks.jpg|A JumpStart wallpaper of Frankie and Kisha kayaking Turn n learn frankie.png|''Turn N' Learn Frankie'' toy At-the-office2.jpg|Official Frankie figurine owned by JumpStart staff vw frankie waving.png|Frankie waving 2Dfrankie.png|2D artwork of Frankie's current appearance frankie's house 3dvw.png|Frankie's house in the JumpStart online game Frankie_Facebook_Art.jpg|Current promotional artwork References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Numbers Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart Math for First Graders Category:JumpStart Reading for First Graders Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Intelligence Agency Category:JumpStart Artist Category:JumpStart (online game) Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:JumpStart Phonics Learning System